PIM: Pokemon Instant Messenger
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Oneshot, Palletshipping, Contestshipping hint if you squint. Welcome to Pokemon Instant Messenger, the top instant messaging system in all regions! Used by everyone...that may not be a good thing...


_**PIM: Pokemon Instant Messenger**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: I'm kind of in an idea ditch right now, and this idea was entertaining...so I figured you all would like it.

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...and I can't go to Otakon, either! I weep with sadness, I tell you!

...

**The Super Awesome Poke-Chatroom Of Amazingness!!**

_**NNTW**_ _has entered the chat._

NNTW: Hello? Anyone here?

_**GiantOnix**__ has entered the chat._

GiantOnix: Dawn? Is that you?

NNTW: ...Brock?

GiantOnix: Yeah! X3

NNTW: Oh! I thought that'd be you. :)

GiantOnix: No offense, but..."NNTW"?

NNTW: No Need To Worry!

GiantOnix: Ooooh...oh! Duh, you're catchphrase. XD;

NNTW: Yeah...I couldn't think of anything else...so...

GiantOnix: Mm. You know when everyone else is coming on?

NNTW: No idea. Ash just made me make an account and told me to just go into the chatro-

NNTW: Wait, what? More people are coming?!

GiantOnix: Yeah! Ash likes to get all his friends into a chatroom and have us, well, chat.

NNTW: Oooh...

NNTW: By the way, about the name...

GiantOnix: My username?

NNTW: No, no! The chatroom name!

GiantOnix: Oh. XD; Me 'n Ash came up with it a couple years ago. He was ten, so...

NNTW: Aah, okay...

_**azurefalls**__ has entered the chat._

azurefalls: hey, brock! still have that provocative username i see! xp

NNTW: O.o ?

GiantOnix: XD Hi, Misty. Still talking in all lowercase, I see.

azurefalls: you know it, lolz!

azurefalls: (notices nntw) ?

NNTW: O.o; Uhm, hi. I'm Dawn.

GiantOnix: She's travelling with us in Sinnoh.

azurefalls: ...oh. ash has himself another gal pal, huh?

GiantOnix: Now, don't get all pissy like you do...

azurefalls: pissy? who's pissy?! i am not pissy!!1!!

NNTW: (O).(O);;;;

GiantOnix: XD;;;;

azurefalls: ...ho shizz, challenger. brb.

_**azurefalls**__ has left the chat._

NNTW: ...Brock, what in the name of Arceus was THAT about?!

GiantOnix: She's jealous of all the female friends Ash makes on his journeys.

NNTW: But why?

GiantOnix: Misty was the first girl he met. And she looks WAY too deeply into things like that.

NNTW: O...kay?

GiantOnix: Don't think about it too hard. XD;;

_**Mayflower**__ has entered the chat._

Mayflower: Hi, guys! :D

NNTW: ...Lemme guess...May?

Mayflower: Yeah, 's me! :)

NNTW: Yay! It's me, Dawn!

Mayflower: Oh, awesome!! :P

NNTW: Yaay! (dances)

Mayflower: (dances with you) XD

GiantOnix: XD;;; Oh, you guys...

_**TehRosePrince**__ has entered the chat._

Mayflower: !! OoO

TehRosePrince: Hi, May. X3

Mayflower: Drew! W-what are you doing here? You need a pasword to get in! o.o;

TehRosePrince: Cripes, the password's "pikachu". Considering who made the chatroom, it's fairly obvious.

TehRosePrince: Besides, you left the Coordinator Chat for this?

NNTW: THERE'SACOORDINATORCHATROOM??

TehRosePrince: Uh...yes.

NNTW: (dies)

TehRosePrince: O.o;

GiantOnix: Forgive Dawn: She's...new.

TehRosePrince: Aah...

TehRosePrince: So, anyway. May.

Mayflower: ...yes? T.T

TehRosePrince: Why'd you leave, anyway?

Mayflower: Y-You read Harley's posts! He's such a...a...TOT

TehRosePrince: Aw, May, don't cry...

Mayflower: I-I'M NOT CRYING! JERK!! TTOTT

_**Mayflower**__ has left the chat._

TehRosePrince: O.o; May, wait!

_**TehRosePrince**__ has left the chat._

NNTW: ...What...

GiantOnix: ...Yeah, I know.

NNTW: Does this always happen??

GiantOnix: Actually...yes. Yes it does.

NNTW: (facefault) Then what's the point??

GiantOnix: Honestly? I think some cosmic force out there finds this whole thing hilarious.

NNTW: ... (sweatdrop) No, seriously, Brock, what's the point if no one actually stays to talk to everyone? Or to Ash, for that matter?

GiantOnix: (sweatdrop) But I gave you an honest answer...

_**FutureProfOak**__ has entered the chat._

FutureProfOak: Yo.

NNTW: ...GARY.

GiantOnix: XD; Right.

FutureProfOak: ...Oh. Hi, Dawn. :)

NNTW: OMIGODGARYYOUHAVETOPOSTONEOFYOURAMAZINGPIECESOFPOKEMONPOETRY!!

FutureProfOak: ...(facefault)

NNTW: X3

GiantOnix: Dawn...(shakes head) What are you drinking right now?

NNTW: ...(shifty eyes) Coca Cola...wiff Pixie Stix powder...

FutureProfOak: (rolls eyes) Ugh, I thought I got rid of all the fangirls when I ditched the cheerleaders...

NNTW: O.O B-but I'm cuter than they were, right?

FutureProfOak: ...

NNTW: R-r-right??

FutureProfOak: ...(sigh) Yes, Dawn. But I'm as straight as a circle.

NNTW: ...?

GiantOnix: XDDDD I'll explain it to you when you're older, Dawn.

NNTW: (pout)

_**xxGarysBitchxx**__ has entered the chat._

NNTW: ...

GiantOnix: ...

FutureProfOak: ...

xxGarysBitchxx: ...?

FutureProfOak: ...(facepalm) Idiot. Read the username.

xxGarysBitch: (reads) ...O.o;;;

_**xxGarysBitchxx**__ has left the chat._

_**Satochu**__ has entered the chat._

Satochu: Sorry about that, gais. XD;;;

GiantOnix: ...Wait...Ash, that was YOU?!

NNTW: ...WHAAAAAA?! ASHWHYTHEHELLWOULDYOUHAVETHATASYOURUSERNAME??

Satochu: (blush) Erm...

_**NNTW**__ has left the chat._

_**GiantOnix**__ has left the chat._

Satochu: ...

FutureProfOak: ...

Satochu: ...They're pounding at my door. I won't let them in; it's locked.

FutureProfOak: Why...did you even enter using that name in the first place?

Satochu: I dunno...

FutureProfOak: ...Hey.

Satochu: ...

FutureProfOak: ...(hugs) Aww, Ashy-boy...I'm not mad.

Satochu: Y...You're not?

FutureProfOak: Naaaw...you just wanted everyone to know about us, didn't you?

Satochu: ...kinda...

FutureProfOak: I toldja, after you wipe the floor in the Sinnoh league...we'll both go back to Pallet, and tell everyone together.

Satochu: ...Where are you tonight?

FutureProfOak: ...Just outside Veilstone...

Satochu: OoO We're at their Pokemon Center! I'll sneak through the window and come to meet you!

FutureProfOak: You sure about that, Ashy?

Satochu: Yeah! If I'm real quiet, no one'll notice...(blows kiss) See you in a few, Gary!

FutureProfOak: (winks) Sure thing, Ashy. Love yah!

Satochu: (blush) Love you, too.

_**Satochu**__ has left the chat._

FutureProfOak: ...Well, damn. Nothin' left to do if no one's here...

_**FutureProfOak**__ has left the chat._

_**azurefalls**__ has entered the chat._

azurefalls: guys? ...guys?? what the hell, i said i'd be back! arrrrrrggggg!!

_**azurefalls**__ has left the chat._

...

A/N: That was weird, guys...and totally NOT original, like my stuff is. But I wanted to put something up, and nothing super-amazing has actually congealed in my brain to form a plot yet.

So yeah. Hope you got a couple cheap laughs out of it! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
